


Not Yours or Mine or Ours

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Introspection, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Their first morning after.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Not Yours or Mine or Ours

As Guy’s eyelids fluttered open, he awoke to find Kakashi protectively huddled around him. One of Kakashi’s arms held him close to Guy’s sore body; Guy’s nose was tucked in Kakashi’s messy locks and Kakashi’s free hand rested on Guy’s bare thigh. He scanned to the lower part of Kakashi’s body. Unlike Guy, Kakashi wasn’t naked. His face was uncovered, but he was still wearing his black undershirt, and his uniform pants were hanging around his knees, exposing Kakashi’s stained boxers. Mr. Ukki sat perched in the windowsill as a vigilant lookout. With the way its leaves drooped slightly, it almost seemed like it was asleep, too.

This was new.

Guy tried to rise, but he was so firmly held down by Kakashi that this might have been a capable hold to use in a match. He would have to try it out himself later, sometime when his thoughts weren’t being wiped from his mind by the very distracting sensation of Kakashi nosing drowsily against Guy’s collarbone.

There was a languid quality to Kakashi’s movements, like he was wading in and out of a dream –a peaceful, happy dream that he didn’t want to wake from, not a nightmare that robbed him of any meaningful rest and left him thrashing and screaming. Sweet dreams were such a rarity for Kakashi lately that it stopped Guy in its tracks. He couldn’t bring himself to wake his rival from that.

“Go back to sleep,” Kakashi purred. He tucked up against Guy’s chest, his breath warm and the vibrations of his voice tickling Guy’s skin. Guy couldn’t help but squirm from the contact and tried his best not to hit Kakashi by accident. “One day of not getting up at the crack of dawn won’t kill you.” Kakashi sleepily smoothed his hands to trail a hand up Guy’s back to his shoulders. One dangled between Guy’s shoulder blades with teasing touches to the skin of his back, and the other wandered up the nape of Guy’s neck then tangled into the damp silken locks of jet-black hair. “I want to stay like this a little longer. Give me that, at least.”

Guy’s heart trembled.

Even more than the intimate closeness of this admittedly uncomfortable hold, hearing Kakashi’s voice early in the morning was almost a soporific all its own. He sounded so unburdened and sincere that Guy was moved to tears.

Kakashi grimaced, but still didn’t let him go. “Gross. You’re going to get tears all over my clothes,” he lightly complained. Then, Kakashi _laughed_ , a genuine, lighthearted laugh, and his eyes crinkled in a gentle, sincere smile. “But I like this. This is nice. You’re nice…”

Guy felt his throat tighten.

_Nice._

He was nice. This was… nice. _Nice_ … like being with Kakashi last night.

_Nice_ , like the reverberating sound of flesh hitting flesh and delicious, low moans, backlit by midnight moonlight.

_Nice_ , like the feeling of Kakashi’s arms wrapping tight around Guy, holding them together, heartbeat to heartbeat as if to test which of them were more excited.

_Nice_ , like the pleasant pain of Kakashi’s sharp teeth breaking skin and leaving his heart.

_Nice_ , like falling asleep under Kakashi afterwards, feeling Kakashi’s hands brush aside Guy’s sweat-soaked bangs, like he was checking to see if Guy was secretly still awake, punctuated by a chuckled whisper, “I know you can still hear me, Guy” that forced Guy to burst into laughter that gave him away.

_Nice_ , like the two of them pressing their foreheads together and laughing themselves to sleep.

_Nice_ , like morning sunlight washing over them while they lay there together in bed.

_Nice_ , like the man Guy loved curled up around him, feeling safe enough to dream.

_Nice_ , like Kakashi’s hand seeking his and holding it tight, in a silent, very convincing argument for Guy to stay in bed for a little while longer.

_Nice_ , like the strong urge to kiss Kakashi to feel his lips on Guy’s own and make certain this was real, and that last night hadn’t been his imagination running wild.

A surge of mixed emotions overwhelmed him in that moment, and Guy struggled to keep his composure. He wanted to hug Kakashi tightly in his arms to make certain that what he was seeing was real and not some fantasy manifested from his dreams. Wanted to feel the cool skin underneath the disheveled clothes. Guy wanted to brush the hair back behind Kakashi’s ears so that he could better see his sleeping face. But he had to curb his enthusiasm, had to curtail his urges to reach out and touch, because despite last night, they weren't together. Kakashi wasn't his and Guy wasn't Kakashi’s. They were friends; just friends. Rivals, partners, best friends maybe, but not _that_.

They were jonin. They belonged to the village. They weren’t their own, and never would be.

Guy repeated that in his head like a mantra to better contain himself as the hand that Kakashi had reached for finally curled its fingers into the gentle hold. If Guy acted on impulse, he might screw everything up. Kakashi had made himself very clear.

_“I don’t hate you. At all. …But I don’t need a lover.”_ Kakashi’s words had sunk into Guy’s heart while his teeth sunk into the skin at Guy’s neck. Both had left their indelible mark on him. _“I’m not about to watch my lover die.”_

It was an ultimatum, of sorts. A request, either to live or to not get Kakashi’s hopes up that he might. He could never promise Kakashi that he wouldn’t readily die for him or anyone he loved. Guy loved Kakashi too much to tell an obvious lie like that. He couldn’t reasonably promise Kakashi that Guy would stay safer than Obito and Rin. Only that he would do his best.

_I don’t go down easy_ or _I always fight to make it back and continue our rivalry_ —neither would be quite enough. And that was fine, because Guy wasn’t sure how he felt about settling down into a steady relation at this point in his life, either. They were young, full of the spirit of youth and adventure, and Guy couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that, at least for now, they weren’t even their own to give away.

_Maybe one day, when I’m a little older and we’re a little less scared and the village doesn’t need us quite as much…_

As if he could read Guy’s mind and wanted to throw off his train of thought again, Kakashi opened his mouth slightly and nibbled lightly, while soft fingertips traced patterns on Guy’s skin. Guy’s mind was, once again, thoroughly cleared. “Go back to sleep already.”

With a sigh, Guy relented and closed his eyes. He could swear he felt a smile curl Kakashi’s lips.

Guy was determined to be what Kakashi needed—a friend and confidant. A rival. A partner. A whatever-this-was, stark naked and lying on Kakashi’s bed with him. Not a lover, but not less than a lover, either.

He and Kakashi had been good friends since they were young. Understood one another in a way that differed from how Guy was with Genma or Ebisu. Guy would be diligent and hold onto whatever they had carefully, so he didn’t to break the threads of fate tying him and Kakashi together. Kakashi could seek him out whenever he wanted, for this or for anything else, and Guy would never turn down the chance to be this close again, even if they never got any closer than this.

Because, for now, they weren’t in the field. Maybe they were allowed to let their guards down a little, allowed to let their hearts melt a little, allowed to be achingly soft and painfully in love with the people they had left in their lives, allowed to feel the euphoric rush of embarrassment and joy.

And maybe, even though jonin never lived very long, maybe they were allowed to be comfortable and calm and dream about tomorrow a little too long. Guy settled back into bed with a faraway, someday-in-the-future hope of doing just that together with Kakashi, _living living living_.


End file.
